Currently, there are a large number of households and businesses that have multiple phone subscriptions with a landline phone and one or more mobile phones. These subscriptions may be with one or more service providers. Additionally, each subscription may be associated with one or more phones.
The households and businesses may have multiple subscriptions and multiple providers for many different reasons. For example, these subscriptions may be present because a certain service plan associated with a phone has a better rate for a set of services. Additionally, one subscription may be for business use and another subscription may be for personal use. Still yet, households and businesses may have call plans with one or more long distance and/or international carriers that give better rates for specific countries or for a specific time of day.
Each of the available phones and/or service providers associated with a subscription may have certain situations where their use is most efficient, relative to the other available phones or providers. Currently, a user must manually select the phone to be used for each call in order to get the best rates. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.